To Challenge One's Strength
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Rasha Dare is on a mission to earn back the Pokemon she was forced to leave behind. But she can't do her Challenge alone. She has to defeat two incredibly strong Pokemon whose names aren't even known. Rasha soon learns that the best of help comes in the darker places. Can she work with a grudge holding Lucario to reclaim her friends? Or will his end of their deal snuff out Rasha's?
1. Finding

Rasha Dare was absolutely fuming. Her brother and she seemed to have no say in their lives. She lived in the Unova Region in Castelia City. She hated it there and had no say in the move. She desperately wanted to be back in the Sinnoh Region in Snowpoint City. She missed her friends: Lira Davies, Mira Cail, and Jack Klaus. She missed guessing ice cream flavors while blindfolded with Lira and the dance parties with Mira that vibrated the room. Most of all she missed Library duty with Jack who never failed to make her laugh and when they all got together to go sailing with the Wailord.

The hustle and bustle of the city made her cringe and turn a blind, yet teary eye. She missed the quiet cold of her old home that filled her with such joy.

In all actuality, she probably just missed Uxie.

Well not the actual Pokémon. She'd never seen him in person; she couldn't reach the center island as she'd freeze to death in the frigid waters before she even got close. She always visited the knowledge Pokémon's space though. The quiet song that surrounded the place at most times was usually very calming. It made her cry to think she'd never hear Uxie's song again. But now Rasha and her brother refused to even speak to their parents.

They'd made them leave and release their Pokémon.

Rasha had lost her Rattata, named Babydoll, her Nidorina Miss. Loco, and her Haunter, named Scar that her brother had given her after a rescue. Her brother, the younger one, had to lose his Ledian named Bopper. They'd had to leave them behind in Sinnoh instead of Unova where there was still a chance to find them again.

Rasha and her brother whose name was David were devastated. They cried so much. Rasha turned her head away from her apartment room window. What she wouldn't give to go back to Snowpoint City and find her Pokémon, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Rasha walked towards the TV and flicked it on. An advertisement was showing. A man, who looked like he was of the karate profession, was shown talking.

**~o~**

_Listen up all you Trainers! You need a Pokémon? Do you have one already? If you don't or have a weakling you'd better get prepared! Challenger's Cave is booming with strong Pokémon! Come on a tour to the caves to see the stronger trainers and their Pokémon take on the strongest of the cave! Wild and never tame these Pokémon are not for the weak of heart! Come to the Great Challenger's Cave!_

_You must have all of the Gym Badges to Battle and the first Five to tour._

The commercial then changed to one about Castelia Cones. I switched off the television and sighed. I was only Fifteen…I retrieved a few things from the compartment in my bag. It was my old gym badge case. I'd won all of the badges in the Sinnoh Region with my three Pokémon and now they were gone. I still had yet to make a single friend or to catch a single Pokémon.

I needed a day away from the city. That settled it. If I wanted to travel I was going to. The first thing I was going to do was find someplace cold and train.

I checked my updated map…To Driftveil city it was.

**~o~**

You know how in those poorly written children's books the child runs away and the parents don't do anything until they come back? Yeah, I kinda did that. So I packed up my old gear from when I was a trainer from Sinnoh and threw out the expired potions and stuff. Not surprisingly, I still had my stash of battle wins. I had over fifteen thousand dollars in prize money…hey that's not surprising since I have been through all the gyms.

Sadly, I didn't beat the Champion. The third of the Elite four took me down no problem.

I wrote a note to my parents and left; I knew they'd never let me go if I told them I was leaving.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and David,_

_Okay look, I won't be home for dinner. Actually, I won't be home for a long time. I'm leaving for Driftveil City. I know you're against it but you guys made me and my brother give up our Pokémon and thus our dreams of being trainers._

_I know you want us to go into science or teaching like you two did but I'll tell you right now it's never going to happen…ever. _

_I'm going to be a great trainer someday and I can't have anyone stopping me. I'll write to you when I can but you'll never be able to stop me from doing what I love. I love to battle and am a trainer._

_I'm going to Driftveil as I mentioned before. I don't know what I'll find there but I know I won't find it in the city. I love you guys._

_ With much hidden love,_

_ Rasha Dare XOXO_

I'd folded up the letter and left it on the table with a photo of me as I was leaving. I didn't want to be held back by my family. I was going on an adventure. Things would never be the same. I knew I'd never find the same solace as I did with my original Pokémon, or with my friends, and definitely not like I did at Uxie's lake. But things would be okay.

They had to be.

**Part 2**

Rasha growled as she ran her hand violently through her hair and spit again. The trek through route 4 and the desert resort was a bust. The girl was aiming to catch a Pokémon but found none of her liking. There was always a connection to be felt. So after a long and sand filled walk, she left in disappointment and made her way through the checkpoint entry to Nimbassa City where a man stopped her.

"I'm sorry girl, but I can't let you pass." He said.

"And why not?" Rasha snapped.

"You don't have any badges or Pokémon. How can you challenge the gym?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not challenging the gym! And I used to have Pokémon until my parents made me release them." Rasha shoved the man from her path already tired of being reminded of the lost of her Pokémon friends.

The man merely stumbled out of her path and watched as she passed. Rasha was teary eyed once she entered Nimbassa. Rasha noted how damn happy and bright all the colors were. And those colors were freakin everywhere. Rasha rubbed her assaulted eyes in tiredness. Too many bright colors. She grew up with a continual color scheme of white save the colors on the buildings and a few trees lucky enough not to be covered in white snow. This was certainly a colorful change yet not a welcome one.

The renewed sense of adventure and caution returned to the girl as she made her way through the city. This must be one of the festival type of cities she noted as she logged the Ferris wheel and attractions present in the place. As she went deeper into the smaller City she felt more at home. Snowpoint City was very small if you counted out the docks. She felt at home in small places. Rasha came near the small canal bridges and smiled at the sight.

Apparently the ideas of Pokémon shows stretched even to Unova. She often went with another friend of hers named Sophie Gates. She loved entering contests with her infamous Cleffa. The young and utterly adorable Pokémon was a perfect match as she could fit almost any style. She and Sophie had this thing about them that people loved.

But she was most known for her little stunt the first time she ever entered the contest back in Hearthome City. She'd come back after the show was over and said to the leaving crowd.

"_Look, I know that the girl in the white dress won fair and square, but if you see her tell her that her dress was tucked in her underwear okay?!"_

The crowd laughed so hard that half of them fell over in lack of air. The said girl in a white dress was mortified and got into a small scuffle with Sophie who wasn't afraid to get dirty and fight. They later became the best of friends. The white dress girl's name was Amanda Jennings. She lives in Kanto in Saffron City.

But back to the present situation; Rasha smiled and rushed right into the Pokémon show house. When she entered, the set up was quite different than the one in Sinnoh. This seemed more…expensive. A lady walked up to Rasha and smiled.

"Are you going to compete in the musical?" She asked.

"Musical…what musical?" Rasha asked in confusion.

"The Pokémon musical of course! You dress up your Pokémon and enter them in the musical of choice. You get judged by the audience and receive comments of praise afterwards. It's really fun." The worked grinned.

Rasha inwardly cringed. The lady seemed like one of those people who were just way to happy to be working. Her voice was annoyingly high as well. This was so surreal.

**~o~ **

"Sorry, I don't have a Pokémon." I said sadly.

"That's so sad!" she cried and immediately hugged me. "You poor baby!"

"Uh, yeah…" I said awkwardly as I sorta just stood there.

She eventually let go and I quickly excused myself and climbed up the stairs before a dancer stopped me. I sighed in relief, these kinds of people were more my speed. I waited up as he waved me down.

"Yo, kiddo, you got an accessories case cool cat?" he asked, not pausing his moves.

"Not really, do ah need one?" I asked.

"Sure do kiddo, here's an extra. There always given me this junk." He mused and handed me a blue case. "That's the boy version. I've got a feeling you don't care for hot pink." He winked.

"Thanks man, why do they keep giving it to you?" I asked.

"I always come here. They tell me if I'm gonna loiter I have to work. So I stop those without a case. At least I get paid." He shrugged.

"Good deal, keep your head up!" I waved goodbye.

"Same to ya, have a good day Kit-Kat." He called.

I nodded and headed to the next floor where a door was. I walked through and down a hallway to come to a theatre. In this room was a giant crowd of people watching Pokémon…dance…on a stage…

Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

They were dancing on a stage dressed up in costumes throwing their props out into the crowd…that was a bit of an overkill. Then again, I wasn't a frilly sorta girl.

I turned, shaking my head, and left the building. Thanking the dancer on my way out. It was a good thing I was close to Driftveil City. The bridge was on the very left edge of the city. I just needed to cross it to get there. I had some time to kill.

I decided to take the left road outside the Musical theatre. Down that streets were two stadiums, one big and the other was small. I grinned, now sports were more my speed.

I raced up to the stadiums and read the signs. The big stadium has Baseball, Soccer, and Football. The Small Stadium has Tennis and Basketball.

I smiled; I played on the Powder Puff girl's football team back at home as well as the girls' soccer and Basketball teams. Maybe I could do a small workout or something with the team members, let off some stress.

I went into the big stadium first and the lady at the front desk, who was much easier to stand than the one at the theatre, said I was free to go and watch them pay and practice.

Perfect

I stepped hesitantly onto the warp pad. We didn't have these in Snowpoint City and I hated the ones in Castelia City. With a small groan I warped and wobbled as I appeared on the field. I hated that, the after affects made me feel like I was going to puke. I did not have a steel stomach, I'd like to, but I don't.

However I quickly forgot my nausea as I looked up to see the football players going at it. I walked around the court hoping to get lucky and catch a missed ball. As usual it happened…well after a quick four yard run. The football was worn causing me to smile.

"Hey kid, throw us the ball will ya!" an obnoxious voice shouted.

I looked to see one of the players smirking.

"I bet she's one of those sissy players!" another person called. I smirked and pointed at a player on the far end of the court.

"Hey you," I thundered as I caught his attention, "Get ready to catch it!"

"You'll never make it." another player snorted.

"Shut up and watch," I shouted back, "and you may just learn a thing or two."

I pulled an arm back and smirked as all eyes fell to me in amusement. Get ready to pay suckers. I gave a grunt as I thrust my arm forward in a fast and fluid motion causing jaws to drop. My ball fired at the guy I pointed at in a perfect spiral with deadly accuracy. My brother had spent an entire summer, an ENTIRE summer teaching me how to throw a spiral and play football when I just up and told my parents one day I'd signed up for the team. I suffered and suffered as my brother, being an annoying OCD, just _had _to make sure his "little sweetie wouldn't get her a** handed to her".

Thanks Kenta, I'll make sure to thank you in person one day. I watched as the boy just barely caught it and all eyes turned to me. I grinned and spoke up.

"Boys, never mess with a Powder Puff." I chuckled.

They growled and began to exchange money with each other from their bets as I began to walk from the court. I was kinda hoping to get in some running or something.

"Hey kid, why don't you throw some more of those for practice?" one of the players shouted.

I paused and shook my head, not believing the steak of luck.

"I'd love to."

**/0000/0000/ an hour later /0000/000/**

I groaned as I rubbed sore muscles. I needed to get to a Pokémon center to stay the night. Making my way to the one in Nimbasa, where I was, I walked in to be greeted with yet another comforting sight. The Pokémon centers up in Snowpoint were always very busy, believe it or not, from battlers needing to lie down for the night away from the cold winds so they could catch up on sleep and energy before battling the Snowpoint gym leader.

The hustle was a welcome memory as she made her way to the nurse Joy of this City. Nothing changes with these nurses.

"Excuse me, would you spare a room for me?" I asked.

"Of course, do you have any Pokémon?" she asked.

"Not yet, I had to uh…release them…" I sniffed…allergies people Jeeze.

Look, I was tired and well, exhausted. Emotional turmoil is not handled well under stress and lack of food and sleep. Ugh, I should've eaten earlier.

"Oh, how come?" the nurse asked as she took me to a room.

"My parents wouldn't let my brother and I take them with me. So they had them released." I sighed.

"You know…have you deleted their spots on the PC yet?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um, no I haven't."

"That's perfect! They'll still have their Pokémon seals on them!" she grinned.

"Their what?" I asked.

"When you catch a Pokémon the poke ball marks them as yours. That's why you can't catch Pokémon that have already been caught. If the PC spot isn't deleted, we can track them on the medical computer and find them for you!" she explained.

"Really; no way!" I cried.

"Yes way, we've been offering it up to many trainers after the situation with Team Plasma and the notorious N. But we will need your poke ball." She smiled.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

It may seem overly convenient, but I would not, I simply refused to let go of my poke balls that once held my released. I handed them over and the Nurse frowned.

"Oh…oh dear…" she mumbled. My face fell.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Y-You never mentioned that these Pokémon were released in Sinnoh." She stammered.

"So?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I don't think we can track Pokémon that are from other Regions. Even if we can it'll cost a lot to do so and transport a Sinnoh system entered Pokémon into the Unova system." She explained sadly.

"C-could you still try?" I asked.

"I can try honey, but I doubt it'll end with some, if any, options." The Nurse patted my back and walked away with the poke balls.

I walked into the small room and took out the flower in my black hair and rolled my shoulders. I quickly changed into some PJs and fell back against the pillow. I had, had a long day and was so freakin tired. I needed to sleep.

"Just roll over and close your eyes, Rasha. You'll go right to sleep." I yawned to myself.

That's exactly what I did.

_Enter Dream_

_I stood in a field with my Pokémon. I hugged them and cried in happiness. They snuggled close into me in return. It was me and my friends._

_My Nidorina and Rattata nudged me up while Haunter, who, unlike most Haunter's, never hurt me, led me in a direction. Once I left the forest clearing they faded away._

_ "No! Don't take them from me!" I pleaded._

_Nothing happened for a moment until a booming voice came from every direction._

"_FORGET ABOUT THEM; COME FOR ME!"_

_I screamed in fright as a giant blue aura surrounding no-one came rushing at me. As soon as it sent me flying…blackness._

_Exit Dream_

I woke up flying out of bed and onto the ground breathing as if I'd just did a 5k marathon. I panted and stayed there for a moment before pausing and thinking.

"What was that?" I asked aloud.

My only reply was the steady sound of the drapes fluttering from the open window behind me.

**/00000000000000/0000000000000/000000000/**

**I think this turned out pretty nice for my first Pokémon story. I like it. Please review. Let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne Later,**

**Songbird O.o**


	2. Now I Have You

I gulped down air as I was still kneeled down on the ground. With a proud shake of my head I snorted. Why the hell was I on the dirty ground? That stupid voice was probably just my dad yelling at me to leave my Pokémon from when we were packing up to leave Sinnoh. I'd thrown the biggest and only hissy fit in my entire existence. The neighbors thought my dad was killing me and called the cops. In the end I still had to leave them. Then my heart began to ache as I reseated myself down onto the bed. I thought about what was going on with me. I'd had to leave behind my beloved Pokémon and come to an entirely new continent followed by my parents choosing to live in the bustling city that was completely opposite of the quiet Snowpoint city. Two days ago I'd ran from home leaving only a brief note of explanation of my whereabouts and left only to reach Nimbasa City and see the attractions with no Pokémon, friends, or clue to as things as were without a map, followed by having an outdated Pokédex and the immediate need to restock my bags.

Yep, sounds like the exact type of thing I'd pull and be grounded for when I came back two or more years later to be greeted by irate parents and a relieved yet slightly angry brother for making him deal with this alone.

I chuckled at the irony. David knew me better than my parents or my friends. The little turd had so much dirt on me it was a pure miracle he hadn't used it as blackmail…then again, I had about the same amount of dirt on him.

I plucked my clothes from the previous day and took a whiff before cringing at the smell. Yikes, I needed this washed. Looked like I'd be wearing my punk clothes, the ones I'd worn for my Trainer Card picture. It consisted of: a black flower pin, a green tank top, a ripped up vest, short shorts, black leggings, black & white striped socks coming up nearly right under my shorts and almost covering the leggings, black fingerless gloves, and finally chunky heels.

Not those dumb a** tiny heels that those models with walking magic bestowed on them wore, these were the chunky ones you could run from rapists in…yeah bad example but we're not going to go into that little back story.

Erg…yeah, moving on….

I put it all on and grabbed my stuff before heading to the laundry room to clean my nasty clothes. I was met by Nurse Joy on my way there. She had an odd look on her face.

"Okay, so where to start." She hummed.

"Start what?" I asked.

"Where to start with the news…I know!" She clapped her hands.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay so we were able to locate your Pokémon, but the catch is that we can't actually get them…" she trailed off.

"Okay…go on." I urged.

"Well, we know someone who can with the information we provided but there's a catch." She said.

"What's the catch?" I asked, wishing she'd get to the point already.

"There's a challenge. You need to clear Challenger's Cave and fine the item she lost at the end of it. Take it to the Pokémon transfer lab and she'll give you you're Pokémon back. But the thing is after Challenger's Cave…you kinda have to…" she trailed off.

"What?!" I urged.

"Okay, so there's a really strong Pokémon, two strong one's actually, blocking the Village Bridge off. Then there's one between Black City/White forest and Marvelous Bridge. You have to defeat them with or without Pokémon." She blurted.

"_You could have just said the one on Village Bridge and on Route 15." _I thought idly before doing a double take and snapping my head back to the nurse.

I stared at the nurse in disbelief. Was she serious? Apparently from the nervous looks she was. Well scrap, I didn't have any Pokémon.

"Who is this again?" I asked flatly.

**Part 2**

In the end I accepted the crazy challenge and finished my preparations. The good part about the challenge was that I wouldn't have to pay anything if I completed it. I was a great trainer…okay so I was good for the best of it. Even so, I hadn't battled for about a month or so which sucked. I walked along to Driftveil City where the Nurse said someone would be waiting to take me to Challenger's Cave. Well, I supposed it was convenient seeing as I was heading up there anyway.

On a completely different note I liked Unova's Pokémon Centers way better than the one's in Sinnoh…well Snowpoint to be specific. They're actually really nice and provided me with a discount on the supplies I needed since I was going on the crazy scientists challenge.

It was like they all expected me to get my a** whooped.

Oh well, I had to wonder who these strong Pokémon were though. Nobody actually knew what they were when I asked. It was all over the news apparently but I rarely turned on a TV so whatever.

I headed towards the bridge and found that these feathers kept falling onto it. I started picking them up and grinned at them when I recognized them. These were those wings that increased your stats and stuff. I'd never forget when I'd blended one in with a chocolate smoothie for Jack. It was a strength wing. I laughed for hours as his muscles popped up like he was on steroids. We paraded around town like that before in the middle of a crowd the effects and with a cartoon like pop his muscles disappeared.

I passed out in hysteria at the looks on his and the crowd's faces.

Totally worth a whole month of grounding since I'd videotaped the whole scenario. I giggled and began running around like a little kid and collected the feathers as fast as I could. Soon I had: 13 Clever Wings, 6 Genius Wings, 11 Health Wings, 12 Muscle Wings, 4 Resist Wings, 16 Swift Wings and 2 Pretty Wings.

Sixty-four wings in all…it took two hours…yeah, I might've gotten carried away. I quickly made my way to the other side of the bridge with a sheepish look and immediately felt a chill to my left. Home sweet home, here I come. It felt nice to feel the cold and I loved it even more since for some reason it was raining over here.

That was funny; it wasn't raining at all on Route 5. Oh well, who honestly cared?

I walked a bit further feeling the cold rain on my skin and the quiet of the streets as nobody wanted to get wet. If I closed my eyes I could almost imagine I was at home. I liked this place. If I ever decided to live in Unova, this is the town, err, City…I'd choose. I ventured further, feeling at home. Who exactly was supposed to take me to Challenger's Cave anyway?

"Hey you!" a gruff voice shouted.

I turned to see a motorcyclist whose headlight shone hauntingly in the rain. It was pretty epic as the rain glistened off of him as if natural.

"Yeah, what cha want?" I replied.

"Are you Rasha Dare?" he asked.

"Yeah I am; whose asking?" I asked sharply. The motorcyclist offered a crooked smirk.

"I'm Charles, Charles the Heartbreaker. I was supposed to give ya a message." He sneered.

"What's the message?" I asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, no message without pay." He smirked.

"Pay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, give me a heart scale and I'll give you the message." He grinned.

I smirked and spun around before walking away with my nose held high. You want to play that game? Fine, I hope it's the two player version.

I walked off and heard an indignant huff and the rev of an engine as Charles speed right at me and skidded in a wide circle to face me with his bike.

"Hey, hey, where you going?" he asked.

"I don't have time for this." I snapped and tried to go around him. The motorcyclist swerved his bike around and snarled.

"Fine, I can't get anything out of you kids. The gym leader, Clay, he's not able to meet you in the city. He'll meet you on the other side of Chargestone Cave. Got that?" Charles told me.

"I understand, but who's running the gym?" I asked.

"Oh, Clay's wife, that's a scary chick if I ever saw one." Charles shivered, and not from the rain.

"Cute, can't wait to battle her." I mused quietly.

"Well, that's about it little squirt," Charles checked over both shoulders before ruffling my hair and pulling me in for a hug. He muttered in my ear, "I know about the Challenge. Be safe and make those "strong Pokémon" suffer. My Momma and my Girlfriend were on Village Bridge and now they're in the Driftveil hospital because of it. Take it down." He ordered before riding back into the shadows of the trees and killing the engine once he was completely out of sight.

I took a calming breath. Next stop, Chargestone Cave.

**~o~**

I checked my watch before I entered the cave. It was only ten thirty-two. I sighed, screw it, I could eat in the cave. I wasn't waiting around for two hours. The moment I stepped into the cave I felt a small electric charge and a few tingles. I smiled…electrifying…heh, bad pun. I walked a bit further and began to laugh. In some spot the electric currents were stronger or weaker, none of them hurt but the ones next to the glowing blue rocks tickled. I received a few odd looks but ignored them. I was having a great time as it was.

It was a while before I reached the C marked entrance. A…nice traveler gave me a book telling me where the entrances and exits as well as where the Pokémon stashed their treasure they picked up. It was an odd map but I appreciated it. The man ended the conversation by telling me to leave as soon as possible and get a checkup.

Killjoy

I checked my watch again. It was now eleven forty-seven. Finally it was lunchtime. I stopped next to a few _un_charged rocks and began to make a few sandwiches. I frowned. How the hell was I supposed to toast my bread? Then I face palmed and set the bread on a rock.

I know, I know, dirty rock but you know what I don't give two shits.

When I turned back after checking my watch my bread was gone. I looked all around and there was no trace of my bread. What the heck? I slapped another piece of bread on the charged rock, the only charged rock and turned away to put some mustard on my burger. When I turned back, I groaned as low and behold…no bread.

I growled and put another piece on the rock and pretended to look away as I looked out of the corner of my eye through my hair. My heart nearly and melted and no, not because on the excessive electricity. There was a teeny tiny little Joltik trying to steal it. I turned back and watched it as it focused on the bread. Before it went away it looked up and caught me catching him stealing bread. We stared at each other in the eye for a moment before he blushed. I sighed and held out my sandwich which he stared at.

"It's for you." I said flatly.

_Jolt- Joltik_

He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, _for you_. Take it." I urged.

_Jolt-Jolt Joltik…!_

The Joltik basically swallowed it in one huge gulp. He then purred.

"Jesus, chew much?" I asked with a laugh. "You eat like I do." I snorted an afterthought.

_Jol…Joltik_

"Yeah, tell me about it." I smiled at him.

The Joltik curled up in my lap and fell asleep. I stared at him. He woke up not even six seconds later and looked up at me with heart melting deep sea blue eyes.

"You are one freakin adorable Pokémon." I smiled.

_Jol-Jolt Jolt Joltik_

"Do you have a trainer?" I asked.

_Joltik…?_

"Ah," I held up I poke ball and pointed to him, "You have one?"

_Jolt…Joltik!_

The Joltik shook his head immediately.

"No then." I confirmed.

_Joltik Jolt Joltik_

"Cool, mind if I catch you?" I asked.

The Joltik merely walked a ways and sat down, as if waiting.

"You are really trusting…" I said.

The Joltik nodded in understanding.

"Are you positive?" I warned.

The Joltik glared impatiently and sighed. I laughed and threw the Pokéball. It hit the Joltik lightly on the forehead and captured him inside. I held my breath as the thing beeped and finally locked. I ran over and picked it up with glee.

"Right on! I caught a Joltik!" I cheered.

I let the Joltik out from his Pokéball and smiled at him which he did back. Cool, I had a Pokémon! I knew he wasn't going to defeat these mysterious and strong Pokémon, at least not on his own, but at least I had someone to train and be with now.

"Well, I've got time, let's pick a name." I suggested.

_Joltik Jolt Jol-Jolt!_

The Joltik nodded eagerly. I smiled and thought for a moment.

"How about Sure shock?" I suggested.

The Pokémon shook his head.

"Then…what about Fire-Start?" I asked.

My Pokémon cringed.

Electro, Buzz, Quaver, Crackle, Riveter, Snap, High Shot, and Watt were all duds; followed by the rejection of Nero, Gravity, Flyer, Jitter, Popup, Sever, and Bugger.

"God you're picky," I mumbled to the Joltik, "What about Ignite?" I asked lastly.

A nod was my answer followed by an approving click.

"Thank you, finally." I sighed.

**~o~**

We reached the B exit stairs at last. I was tired of walking. I should've put on my army boots with the comfortable soles instead of heels, no matter how comfortable. I sighed as we reached the top stair. We were immediately met by a Scientist.

"Battle me!" she ordered. "Go Tynamo!" she cried.

"Whoa- hey take it easy!" I yelped and talked to Joltik before he fought. "Okay, so I know you're only about level 29. So use what you can for right now. I don't know your moves yet." I smiled.

"What the hell!" the Scientist shrieked once she saw the Joltik and her Pokémon screamed and hid behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?! What do you mean "what's wrong"? That Joltik is huge!" she screamed.

I looked at Ignite. "He only comes up to my knee." I said with a deadpanned look.

"Have you never seen a Joltik before?! They're only supposed to be the size of your palm if not smaller!" she was in near tears. "He must be one of the test subject wash ups." She murmured.

I looked at Joltik and shrugged, I though he looked fine. We both reached the cave entrance easily as everyone refused to battle us.

"Crazy place huh Ignite?" I mused.

_Jolt, Jolt…Joltik!_

**~o~**

"Holy mother of…What the heck is that?!" Clay cried.

"This is Ignite, he's a Joltik." I released a sigh.

"I can see that little girl." He gulped.

The meeting with Clay was interesting. He was yelling at one of the workers outside of the cave about ruining his cigar…okay whatever then. His attitude was immediately switched to gruff yet nice when he turned and saw me. It was an ordeal carrying around Ignite seeing as he was apparently huge for a Joltik. We were apparently taking one of Skyla's Biplanes for the flight there.

I hated flying…well fuck.

I climbed into the plane anyway and seated myself while Joltik rested in his Pokéball. Clay got behind the wheel after adjusting the seat to match his size. Once we were in the sky the plane switched to autopilot and Clay tipped his hat down.

"So, you're the infamous Rasha Dare that's has every Gym Leader alight with chatter?" he mused. "You don't look like much."

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it to get my Pokémon back!" I snapped.

"I'm fully aware of your situation," Clay said coolly, "But are you ready?"

"Probably not at all, but I'll try anything for them." I said softly.

"How are you supposed to take down two Pokémon who're incredibly strong when to top it all off nobody even knows what Pokémon they are? You ain't gonna do it with only an oversized Joltik." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't know, but like I said, I'll try anything." I replied.

"I don't doubt it." he said after a long pause.

**Part 3**

I could scarcely believe it only took roughly six hours to get to Icirrus City. I'd leave with Clay for route 9 where Challenger's Cave was in the morning. It was around two O'clock when we left. It was eight eighteen now. There wasn't much more to do than go get a full rest at the Pokémon center until something stopped me.

"Didja hear about Challenger's Cave?" a voice squeaked.

"Excuse me," I interrupted a little girl who'd mentioned the cave, "What happened at Challenger's Cave?" I asked.

"They had to stop the touring," she said, eager that someone older was listening to her no doubt, "There've been these weird things happening ever since. The workers keep hearing voices begging for help in the caves and moaning coming from deep inside the cave. Nobody's allowed in anymore for safety reasons…except there are rumors there's a girl going on a Challenge and she has to clear Challenger's Cave as one of her tests. She's going to have to go in it!" the little girl yelped and ran off.

I merely sighed from space. I didn't notice that Ignite's Pokéball rattled.

**~o~  
**I laid awake in one of the Pokémon Center's inn rooms. I was worried about Joltik who'd been taken by the Nurse. I rolled onto my stomach and soon after heard a knock on the door.

"Rasha, it's Nurse Joy. I have Joltik with me. As well as a message." came the nurse's voice.

I walked over and opened the door. Nurse Joy stood with Ignite's Pokéball and no note. I took the Pokéball and released Joltik.

"Let's go Ignite!" I shouted.

Ignite sprang from his Pokéball and nuzzled my legs. Nurse Joy looked shocked yet decided not to comment.

"Let's walk and talk." The nurse said.

I looked at the nurse suspiciously but followed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, the Joltik is corrupt. He's been tampered with. I hate it, but he's be better off…well…put to sleep." The nurse said hastily.

I slapped her and leaned in close, my voice dangerous. "Never, do you hear me. He's different, so what? Get used to it, capuche?" I seethed.

"Understood, now about that note." The nurse said.

"What about it?" I asked.

We reached a printed were a piece of paper was in the process of printing. The nurse reached for it and handed it to me.

_Dear Rasha,_

_Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out about the Challenge?! You are forbidden, forbidden to do it. I will not let you. I don't want you to be a trainer nor a champion so understand me; you will not go through with this! I demand you release any Pokémon you've caught and come home! We forbid it. You know full and well we are not a family of trainers and that's how it will stay!_

_You are not a trainer. You will never be a trainer! You will come home! Release you're Pokémon and come home. You know you're not allowed to do these things without permission and we would have said no._

_You are forbidden and you will be under lock and key when you return. We will not let you pursue this ridiculous dream! _

_Come back before we make you._

_ Do not disobey us, Mom and Dad_

I teared up a little and tore the note in half before shoving the pieces in my pocket and storming off with Ignite back to the room. I flopped onto my bed and began to cry. Ignite climbed onto my back and began to hum. I had no idea what he was doing before a gentle feeling spread through my body and I nearly moaned. He had been pushing some calming electrical waves in my nervous system to calm the stress. It was definitely relaxing.

"Thank you so much Ignite. I really needed that." I sniffed, grateful for the kind gesture.

_Jol-Jolt Joltik_

"Yeah, yeah." I snorted.

**/000000000000000/0000000000000**


	3. Aww man

I woke up the next morning feeling bright and refreshed. Ignite rested, nestled between my arms. I smiled at the scene of it and sat up to stretch. The Joltik woke up from the movement and keened in a 'Good morning'. I nodded to the Pokémon who ruffled his fur with electricity. Sitting up, I rolled my shoulders and stretched out the stiff muscles. When I looked over to Ignite I cracked up to see him mimicking my stretches. I giggled and got dressed in yesterday's clothes since I'd washed them the previous night. My stomach began to rumble and I giggled sheepishly at my snickering Pokémon. I went to the bathroom first and began to wash my face and arms. Tonight I'd take an actual shower. No point in getting in a shower when I would undoubtedly be covered in mud by the end of Challenger's Cave.

Once I felt clean enough I gathered my things and proceeded to lead Ignite to the cafeteria. I got him some Pokémon food and for me: four waffles, three pieces of toast, a cup of orange juice, a few apples, and six energy bars.

I can't help it! I have a big appetite!

I sat down with Joltik next to me. I watched curiously as he turned a blind eye to his Pokémon food and instead went over to an outlet and began sucking out the energy. The lights dimmed a bit and flickered before the Pokémon pulled away, his fur sparking. Only then did he chow down on his food.

"Would you like some water after that piggy?" I asked with a deadpanned look.

_Jolt…Joltik Jolt_

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say." I muttered with a shrug.

I swallowed the remains of the third waffle and began working on my fourth when a girl, about fourteen years old sauntered up to me. I peered up at her for a moment before ignoring her and wolfed down the waffle. She tapped me on the head and I looked up at her.

"Yeah, you need something?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, is that a Joltik?" she asked in a bratty tone.

"Yeah, what didja think it was? His name's Ignite." I replied.

"Would you trade me for him?" she asked.

Ignite immediately froze up and shivered. I looked down at him and stroked his back.

"Now why would I do that? Of course not!" I replied rubbing Ignite's back.

"Because I want him!" the teen whined.

"Sorry kid, he's my partner." I shrugged.

"My daddy will make you!" she screamed. "DADDY, BUY THAT POKÉMON FROM HER!"

"Eh," a rich looking man with weary eyes turned to see his angered daughter, "How much for the Joltik?" he asked.

"He's not for sale, or trade, or anyone's but mine." I snapped and put him back in his Pokéball.

I scooped up my stuff and walked away from the table. I could probably get something along the way. As I walked to the lobby Nurse Joy greeted me on the way.

"Good morning, Clay said he'd be waiting for you outside." She informed me.

"Thank you so much." I nodded as she walked away to help the next patient.

Once I arrived outside Clay was waiting for me seated in the driver's side of an off-roading jeep. He gestured fir me to climb in. once I was buckled up, Clay revved the engine and took off. We cleared Route 8 no problem but we'd have to take the back entrance to Tubeline Bridge so we wouldn't run any people over in the entrance. So to get to the backdoor we'd have to go through the Moor of Icirrus.

"If we want to make it through the Moor of Icirrus quickly, we need to drive." Clay explained.

I merely shrugged and nodded in silent understanding. I brought out my town map and frowned. I really needed to get this thing updated. The roads weren't matching up. I checked my Pokégear and sighed at the similar results. My equipment was outdated. My Pokégear was the Sinnoh version with the useful apps for there. It needed…or I needed an Xtransceiver. I smiled and brought out my old Pokétch. It seriously needed an upgrade as well but right now its memo pad would be useful. Let's see, I was sure I needed an update on my Pokédex and on my town map. For the other stuff I'd need a new Trainer Card, C-Gear and other tech. What was I missing?

That's right, I needed my PC profile and systems updated. My PC was still entered in the Sinnoh system, not the Unova! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clay glace at my list and he slammed on the brakes.

"You idiot, you're not even in the PC system!" he shouted.

"Sorry, I have a lot I still need to do." I admitted.

"You're lucky the mall is equipped for this." He growled.

"What…oh right, there's a mall on route nine." I recalled.

"Yeah kid, Shopping Mall Nine." Clay clarified.

"Oh right," I sweat dropped, "Not very original."

Clay smirked and his eyes gleamed mischievously, "Yeah, I suppose it ain't. Oh well, how bad is it?" he asked. I assumed he meant my electronic-wise problem. While he began driving again I told him.

"Well, I'm not in the Unova PC system yet, my Pokédex and Pokétch are outdated as is my town map. I don't have an Xtransceiver, C-Gear, or Trainer Card. Well I have a trainer card but it's my old one and I don't have a badge case if you don't count the one from Sinnoh." I told him as we reached Tubeline Bridge's back entrance…well side entrance. We'd still be on the top row of the bridge just we'd get onto it a different way.

"So you were a Trainer in Sinnoh? Let me see your old gear." He replied with interest.

I handed him my old Trainer card and Badge Case. He came to a stop while they checked our vehicle and passes for the bridge. During the time Clay looked over my stuff. He seemed surprised that I had all of the badges yet frowned when he saw my card.

"What's with your card? It's gray and only has two stars." He stated.

"The only qualifications I met were those two and I even didn't know I qualified in the first place!" I explained.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I visited the scientists every once in a while and when they checked my logs and journal records they gave my card the color upgrades and stars. I don't know what they're for." I told him.

"I see. Well we ain't gonna dwell on the past right now." Clay turned and began to yell at the workers to hurry it up.

I sighed and stared off into space. I was totally unprepared for the journey and my mother was right. I had no idea what I was doing. But I wasn't about to give up. I'd make it work somehow. I basically sat and drew in my memos for a while before Clay opened the Glove box once we were about halfway across the bridge.

"Write down those needs kid. I'll have the front desk take care of em'." Clay said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because if you screw up and die because you didn't have what you needed it's on me." he said.

I nodded, seeing as I'd do the same thing.

_List of equipment needs_

_Xtransceiver_

_C-Gear_

_Updated Pokédex & Pokétch_

_Badge Case _

_Trainer Card_

_PC system input_

_Town Map_

I handed back the list to Clay who shoved it in his pocket. I stared off again and began to think. So what exactly could be happening at Challenger's Cave?

'_They won't let anybody in! They keep hearing moans near the deepest part of the cave!'_

I recalled the little girl's words. She was right about one thing whether she knew it or not. There was something in there, and I had to face it alone…well, not entirely, I had Ignite.

**Part 2**

Once we reached route 9 I smiled at the huge mall. What could I possibly not find here? I leapt out of the jeep only to be pulled back by a firm hand. Looking over my shoulder I saw Clay with a stern look. He growled before speaking.

"We are not here on a shopping spree. We are here for necessary supplies and to get you some essential gear." He reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, thanks Clay." I waved him off.

"Kid, you'll be the death of me," he sighed as he passed to go into the mall.

I grinned and released Ignite from his Pokéball. "Rise to the occasion, Ignite!" I shouted. Once he was safely out of his Pokéball he gave me a 'really?' sort of look. "What? I'm trying out new phrases alright?" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and followed me into the mall. It was smaller than the ones like in Saffron and Goldenrod that my friends often told me about and showed me from pictures. But I shrugged the thought off.

"Okay Rasha, focus, what would you need on a retrieval mission in a cave with strong Pokémon and a potential killer inside that moans in pain. Possibilities, possibilities." I mused with a humored expression.

I quickly began buying potions and revivals. These would be helpful. Along with the berries that were somehow still good, I hoped it would be enough or better. I continued to search for useful items when I came across vitamin drinks. These would be perfect for Ignite. Immediately I went to the counter and was shocked by the price. It was well over my budget at 9,000 dollars or more. I shivered.

No way

I slunk back to Ignite and we went to the front desk. The clock on the side wall said it was ten-thirty-two. I nodded. It was still morning. We met Clay near the front desk. He handed me a few things.

"The lady provided you with a Town Map, Badge Case, and Trainer Card and offered to take your picture for it. But we'll have to wait until you're done with Challenger's Cave. The other stuff we'll have to make a few phone calls for." Clay said.

"I thought you had to leave soon?" I said.

"I do, ask the lady in the next town at the Pokémon Center." Clay shrugged. "She'll probably call Professor Juniper."

"Aurea Juniper?" I asked.

"Ya know her?" Clay asked as we exited the mall.

"My dad is a scientist." I explained.

"Right well," Clay walked over across the road where a roped off cliff was, "Down there is Challenger's Cave. After you're inside, you're on your own. I have to leave and take the gym off of my wife's hands." Clay told me.

I looked down the cliff. "How do we get down there?" I asked.

"There's an entrance down this way." He told me and pointed to my left.

"Oh, right." I smiled.

There were a few more minutes of silence until we reached a fence and I was shocked as there was a huge tear down it between two closely placed posts. I followed Clay as he pushed the wires aside to go through. I followed eagerly. We walked down a steep trail before tall grass and stairs appeared. The stairs however were torn up and worn.

"Any history on this place?" I asked.

"People used to, a very long time ago, take wild and untamable Pokémon here and shove them inside the cave. It's an old practice and it isn't exercised anymore. Yet it's the very reason nobody installed lights. Some areas are more…gruesome than others." Clay said, thankful for a tension breaker.

"Nobody's done that recently right?" I asked as the fog set in as we went deeper.

"There was one case actually. I was sent to investigate; apparently a little boy's parents decided one of his Pokémon he had strong friendship with was too dangerous as the Pokémon was in the red category for possible danger and threat. I don't know which Pokémon exactly but the parents claim the Pokémon held grudges…badly. They didn't want it near their son." Clay muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh no, did you find it?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, the only thing we found was some blood and a bullet. The parents later confessed to shooting it in the abdomen to stop it from exiting. We haven't found it yet but that was about a month ago." he said.

I thought about that for a moment before I bumped into Clay.

"We're here." He told me and pointed to a large cave with a dojo master guarding the entrance.

**~o~**

"I'm sorry Clay, even you can't pass." The dojo master, Jim, replied.

"It's not for me, it's for her. Rasha's doing it for the professor." Clay sighed.

"Rasha, I understand she's doing a Challenge?" he stated.

"Yes, she is." Clay answered.

The dojo master was silent for a moment before looking at me with a glare. "Do you think she can do it?" he asked.

"We can only try." Clay answered.

"I am not responsible for her injuries or life. But if she believes she can do this than I cannot stop her if she's under an order." He stated and stepped aside.

As Clay left I motioned for Ignite to follow and headed for the mouth of the cave. Just as we passed the dojo master he grasped my wrist and yanked me close. He leaned in and whispered.

"Beware of him, if you hear his cry you run. Run, and don't look back." He warned.

"Beware, beware of who?" I hissed.

"He…I cannot say. Just run from him and don't look back."

With that, the dojo master shoved me in the cave and into blackness.

I immediately was surrounded by darkness save for the light at the mouth of the cave. I retrieved my flashlight and flicked it on. To my right, the east, there was a pitch black stairway. I gulped and stroked Ignite's back.

"This is it Ignite, you ready?" I asked nervously.

_Jolt, Jolt Jol-Jolt Joltik Jolt_

"Me neither." I gulped and took a step forward. "FUCK!"

I went crashing down the steps, tumbling the whole way down. Those steps were slick. I groaned as I landed face first at the bottom. "This is just my luck…" I murmured into the cave floor.

_Joltik Jolt Jol-Jolt!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine alright." I said to the frantic Pokémon.

I retrieved my flashlight that had skittered away and shined it around. This place was friggin dark! Then I remembered my cave book I'd gotten. I flipped to Challenger's cave and shined the light on the page. Apparently, the information stated that it had three known levels and many waterways. The only light shined near the waterfalls which were near the holes in the cave ceiling. Besides that I found out that the next stairwell was a few corners away.

"Let's go Ignite. We've got an item to find." I breathed.

_Jol, Jol Joltik Jolt._

I nodded at the quiver in his voice, agreeing I was scared too. The place was pitch black and crawling with noise. It's usually never the fear of the dark, yet what hides inside it…Yeah, scary thought. I heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps and rustling. Checking my digital watch I found it was exactly twelve twenty.

Lunchtime

I gulped and shuddered. It probably wasn't very smart to come here before feeding time. Nevertheless I had Ignite with me. Said Pokémon was attaching himself to my leg in a non parasite sorta way. I patted his head and continued to walk, noting how loud our footsteps seemed to get as time went on. Not two minutes later we paused and I shined the flashlight around seeing three walls and an open space. I grinned, according to the guide book; this is where the stairs were hidden. Joltik and I splashed through the puddles and went to the stairs. Joltik went first like the loyal Pokémon he was. I followed suit, but upon reaching the bottom found myself thigh deep in mud. I grumbled at that and pulled my legs from the wet dirt, and then proceeding to fish out a mud _covered _Ignite. I snickered as he looked like a giant mud ball.

Joltik's bright blue eyes, all four of them actually, showed annoyance and humiliation. I stifled my snickers for his sake and surged on ahead. My happiness was slowly eating away as both Ignite and I soon found that if we weren't careful we'd come out covered in mud. The mud wasn't just on the floor…no, it just had to be on the ceiling, dripping down on our heads as well. I merely grumbled and made sure Joltik was close by. This floor of the cave was supposed to be way more intricate according to the guide. It was two sections of land split by a waterfall.

"Hey Joltik, I wonder what this item's supposed to look like, or where it is for that matter." I murmured.

_Jolt-Jolt Joltik Jolt_

"Yeah, I can't understand you bud." I sighed.

The flashlight wasn't very helpful later on as we found stairs leading to platforms and bridges. The place was like a damn maze. Then the next thing we heard made our blood freeze.

_'Tress—Tress…Trespassers…'_ a voice moaned in our heads.

"Joltik, please tell me you heard that to…" I squeaked.

_Jol-Jol…Joltik Jolt Joltik Jol-Jolt Joltik…Jol…Jolt_

_Ah-Raa, Hea, Raa Heaah_

Those were Pokémon sounds! They sounded like grunts almost…I looked to Ignite. He only made sounds that resembled or reflected his name. These were more like sounds of a langular Pokémon. It wasn't uncommon for some Pokémon breeds like Slowking to use more human sounds instead of their name since they were more capable of human language. I ventured further only to hear more voices.

_ 'Trespasser, you crossed into my territory. You will be killed…' _It snarled in my head.

"Who's there, why are you going to kill us?" I asked, my voice laced with a snarl.

_Rao, Aeh Ra Hea Raa_

"I can't understand you." I called. "Who's there? Do you need help?" I asked.

My question was answered with an Aura Sphere.

**Part 3**

I screeched and dove out of the way crashing into Ignite. The aura sphere exploded where we had been standing. We sent each other tumbling down the plateau and into the mud on the ground floor. This time another bright Aura Sphere came our way. On instinct I cried to Ignite. "Ignite, counter it with Electro Ball." I shouted.

Sure enough my luck changed and it was one of the moves he could use. A few seconds was all the Joltik needed to charge up the move and send it flying to cancel out the Aura Sphere. A fast, yet seemingly damaged, figure went leaping through the shadows around us.

"Ignite, use another move!" I cried.

_Jolt Jol-Jolt Joltik?!_

"I don't know your moves just use one!" I screamed as a focus blast came hurtling in my direction.

Just as I'd asked, Giga Drain was the move he'd used. Drawing the energy from the Focus Blast the sphere that actually hit me didn't hurt as bad. Out of nowhere another voice came into our heads…well I was sure it was at least in mine.

_ 'Foolish human, thinking she can capture me. In my domain I rule all!_' he roared.

"Capture you, what the?" I murmured.

_Jol, Jol-Joltik Jolt?_

_ 'Leave this place…ngh, and I won't drag out your death!'_ he snarled.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I shouted as the creature in the shadows went faster.

His actions seemed strained from my viewpoint…odd.

_ 'No, you will obey me!'_

_Jolt, Jolt Joltik Jol-Joltik Jolt!_

An Aura Sphere hit me square in the chest when I wasn't looking and I groaned from the pain. I felt something wet and warm trickling down my front. I heard Joltik cry from somewhere next to me. I panicked.

"No, no don't hurt him! Please don't hurt Joltik!" I gasped.

_Rao, Rao Ra Hahe, Hea Raa _

"Wha-What?" I wheezed as a Pokémon hovered over me.

He raised a paw and began to create an Aura Sphere. I braced myself until I felt a crackle of electricity and a pained howl above me jerk to the side. I opened my eyes and found that the Pokémon was trapped with an electrical web…Electro web must be one of Joltik's moves! I turned my head weakly to find Joltik easing me upwards. My hair was splayed out and covered with mud as was Joltik. The mud on him had since washed away by water drops but his fur was matted and dirty.

_Jolt Jol-Jolt Joltik Jol-Jol Joltik _

"Thank you Joltik." I smiled.

I sat myself up, having taken damage before from the Sinnoh Region as a trainer. Neither the pain nor the wounds had ever been quite this bad but I didn't feel nearly as pained as I should have. I hobbled over to where the netted Pokémon was hung and gasped as the yellow electricity lit up his blue face.

It was a Lucario.

**~o~**

I stared at the Pokémon as his face was contorted with pain. I took in his appearance, noting a silvery scar that still bore a small hole near his abdomen…I thought back to Clay's words.

_ 'The parents later confessed to shooting him in the abdomen to stop him.'_

I gasped, this was the Pokémon Clay had been looking for. The one that'd been shot! I didn't want to get too close. If my memory served me right, only a strong bond of friendship and trust between a trainer and a Riolu could cause an evolution to a Lucario. He already bonded with someone obviously, but Sheesh, talk about hostile.

"Hey Joltik, what should we do?" I asked.

_Jolt, Jol… Joltik!_

He lit up his fur with electricity and became hostile himself. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're not killing him," I said sternly, "He's been through quite enough!"

…_Joltik_

I made my way closer only to freak and jump back when piercing red eyes flew open and glared at me. The Lucario struggled with the web but was obviously very weak. He snarled at me.

_'What are you gonna do? Kill me? Capture me? Throw me in the water?'_ he growled in our heads.

"No…" I sighed.

I began to set up a camp as it was already going on seven. Joltik set some starter wood I had on fire while I began to make dinner. I hoped he liked Moomoo milk and sandwiches. I began to make some. He watched us curiously and turned up his nose. With a smirk I walked over to the pinned Pokémon and outstretched my hand to him…the hand with the sandwich. He turned away his nose pride fully.

"Hey, no use turning up your nose at it. This is supper." I said with a tune in my voice.

He glanced at me yet did nothing else. I shrugged and put it on his nose instead. His indignant look was priceless but I pretended not to see it. I heard him eating however and smirked while he scowled in another direction. I made a few for Ignite then ate a few myself. The fire was warm and I made sure Ignite was asleep before unpacking some medical stuff.

_Rao, Ra Hahe Rao. Ra Re Ha_

The Lucario began to make those sounds at me yet I ignored them and continued to unpack things. Not too long after I heard voices in my head again. I assumed it had been the Lucario the whole time.

_ 'What are you doing? Put that stuff away!'_ he snarled.

"Hush up." I demanded as I came over and began to work.

_'Don't touch me!'_ he thundered in my head.

I ignored him and sprayed his wounds with a potion before wrapping it up. I knew it wasn't smart. He'd break out soon if I kept healing him but I couldn't help it. I was done with his lower body but his torso, neck, chest and face still needed treatment. I sighed and thought.

_ 'Okay, do I let him out or what do I do?'_ I thought, feeling a migraine coming on.

_'Now that would be plain stupid.'_ The Lucario's voice pounded into my head.

"Shut up, I'm deciding here."

_ 'What's to decide? You let me out and I'll kill you!'_ he swore.

"Shut up! Look, I want to help. But if you keep promising to kill me I'll retrieve the item myself, and leave with you still pinned." I snapped and held my head. Stress was finally catching up.

_'Item, what Item?'_ the Lucario let out a sound.

"The Item I need. I came in here because a scientist needs me to retrieve it, and then beat the two strong Pokémon on the Village Bridge and on Route 15." I told him.

_'So, you're not after me.' _he stated.

"No, I'm here to get something so I can get my Pokémon back." I said.

_ 'You will explain yourself in the morning. It's getting late anyways.'_ The Lucario turned its head away and meditated.

I shrugged as my head still pounded. I fell into a fitful sleep.

**~o~**

I woke up the next morning to be met with angry red eyes. I stared at him for a moment before turning on my side and yawning.

"Well good morning to you too." I yawned.

…Yeah, I don't think my brain was awake just yet. I felt a shove and sat up and stretched.

"Can't a girl get some shut-eye around here? It's hard enough falling asleep with a migraine." I complained.

_ 'Shut up and explain yourself.' _A voice echoed in my head.

That brought me around. I whipped my head around to face the now startled Lucario.

"You…you were on the wall!" I cried.

_'Yeah, so what? Explain.'_ He demanded.

"This may take awhile." I murmured.

**/000000000000000/00000000000000000/0000000000**

**Yayz, third chapter!**


End file.
